Hammergnar
Background "You're not an aasimar, elf, or dwarf, but I feel like I met a brother this day. You get it." ~ Hammergnar to Panic Hammergnar is an elven Aasimar of a celestial associated with Groumuth, a dwarven god. Like other Aasimar in the city, he serves on the Alivast Council. His celestial parent is Bobaccus, who represents Groumuth's domain over alcohol - beer and ale in particular. He is an elf with a beard, immediately making him stand out from other elves and most people in a crowds. He has tattoos written in Dwarvish on his neck and is the first Aasimar to be shown without a metallic hair color. Personality He has a deceptively easygoing personality that occasionally gives glimpses of very deep and thoughtful undercurrents. He makes friends quickly and easily, and values bonds of shared experience and hard work. While he feels uncomfortable with his dual identity, he acknowledges his strengths as an aasimar and does not reject his fate. Hammergnar has a knack for being in the know of things that some people would prefer to keep private. His explanation is that his status among the dwarves (the city's most numerous minority) means that practically anything a dwarf hears ends up with him eventually. Relations Solly When he first met Solly, she didn't speak a word, but Hammergnar helped Solly get gifts for The Unexpectables specifically four Ultra Spa Package tickets to the Romansion. She thinks it odd that a Dwarven god would choose an elf as their aasimar, but finds Hammergnar himself to be a kind individual. He's currently teaching her how to make stained glass. He also lets her take time to write letters away from Brorc's oversight. At the ball held to honor The Silver King, Solly appeared wearing a new suit of armor which Hammergnar made especially for her. Panic Grimtongue "We've got so much in common! We are both deathly attractive people that hate forges and also dwarves!" ~ Panic Hammergnar sees Panic as a kindered spirit and entertaining personality, despite him being black-out drunk when the two met. Hammergnar was receptive to Panic's alcohol-enhanced romantic advances, though said he would wait until Panic sobered up a bit, and offered to treat his new friend to a night of light drinking and board games at the Romansion. He shares with Panic how he is very conflicted about his role as an aasimar of a dwarven god and his race as an elf, and he expresses frustration about being unable to indulge his desire for elfin pursuits like buying doilies and drinking light wine. Hammergnar apparently did not take advantage of Panic when the tiefling was black-out drunk, instead spending the evening playing board games and eating snacks. Hammergnar then gently blackmails Panic into helping Adric build the stage at the Sweet Dragon. He offers to help, and the three men have a fabulous time doing sexy, shirtless carpentry. The two later shared a dance at the Silver King's ball, though Panic couldn't resist poking fun at the tension between Greckles and Remy at the time. Hammergnar was also notably unimpressed with Panic's lion pelt sash. Dwarves (all) Hammergnar is treated with great respect and reverence as he is a direct link to the Dwarven God of Alcohol. However, while he doesn't hate dwarves, Hammergnar has reached a point where his is tired of dwarven culture and drinking, and would much rather just be an elf for a while. He uses druidic herbs to limit the effects of alchohol, and skipped out on his appointments to serve as a judge for the Harvest Festival Cooking and Drinking Contests because he simply wanted time to himself. Brorc Bronze-Fang "Stick up the ass, stick up the ass ~whoosh~ All the way." ~ Hammergnar Hammergnar believes Brorc "has a stick up his ass" and agrees with Greckles' assessment that Brorc "needs to get laid," a sentiment shared by many other people who have interacted with him, such as the Baltons. Despite this, he still considers Brorc a friend that he cares about deeply as well as seeing him as a comrade in the struggles and restrictions aasimar face in Alivast. Greckles Hammergnar has heard a lot about Greckles from Solly, but hasn't gone into detail about what she talks about specifically. Adric Metal-Mane Hammergnar works often with Adric and knows of The Sweet Dragon from their conversations. According to Hammergnar, Adric hates being called a "good man" and probably has way too many daughters. Romansion Employees Hammergnar is a regular at the Romansion and apparently receives some complimentary services due to being a regular customer and his role as a council member. He apparently is a favorite among many of the staff and the tickets he gave Solly to regift to The Unexpectables had the dedication "To the love of my life, Hammergnar, come visit us again." He mentions some of the staff by name, including Stardust and SFGT and comments that she's good at board games. Ios Hammergnar has never seen Ios even though they are married. Their union is a result of The Council arranging aasimar marriage for political gain. While Council arranged marriages have managed to produce at least one happy couple, Hammergnar's situation has shown the downsides of such as system. Hammergnar is legally married, but for unknown reasons he has never actually met his own wife. Apparently he was simply asked to sign a document making the union legal and that was the extent of his participation in the affair. According to Brorc, his wife is an enigma and nobody else has met her either. Possibly due to the nature of his relationship, Hammergnar doesn't take marital fidelity very seriously, as demonstrated with the flirtatious attitude he takes with Panic and others. It is unclear how Ios' rather unique nature figures into their separation or if the two stay appart intentionally. Trivia * Hammergnar apparently frequents the Romansion. Whether or not he does more there than drink fizzy wine and play board games is unknown. * He has been mentioned in two letters: one from Solly to The Unexpectables, and one from Balfor Balton to his wife, Aila. * Initially implied to be a Dwarf, it was revealed that Hammergnar is actually an elf. He considers a dwarven god choosing an elf to be their aasimar to be a sick joke. * While in the Druidic District, Panic attempted to buy herbs that would limit the effect of alcohol on his body, but was told there was someone who bought all the stock for them every week they came in. Recently, this individual was revealed to be Hammergnar. * His parents were pretty happy when he was born an aasimar... until dwarves started showing up en masse on their doorstep. * His tattoos in the dwarvish script actually mean something, but none of the PC's have figured it out. * Monty's original idea for the aasimar that ended up being Hammergnar was going to be a bearded dwarf woman. * He has two elf biological parents, two dwarf parents who raised him, and a celestial parent - five in all. He gets on with all of them. Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Dwarvern characters Category:NPC Category:Elf Characters Category:Council Members